


Tastes Like Melancholy

by WitchTiara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchTiara/pseuds/WitchTiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A string of sweet moments, showing how Equius and Nepeta met and became friends and then moirails and then dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like Melancholy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassiopite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopite/gifts).



> I am sorry that this probably isn't to your liking. My first idea was Equius, Nepeta, and an OC in an ashen romance, but Equius goes too far to protect Nepeta and ends up killing the OC, giving him some nice angst and reasons for tons of things that happen. But I started writing, and this happened instead. That's what you get for thinking about putting an OC of yours into a gift.

Nepeta finally clicked submit and tried to steady her heart. She decided to click through Troll DeviantArt's footer, reading a poem that anybody could have written at the age of four sweeps. She admired the colors used in another deviation, and the unique interpretation of a classic fairy tale presented in another. She, of course, left comments on all of these, stating her opinion. She got replies back, thanking her, but the poet seemed a little surprised at both the negative attention from her, and the small amount of fame from being featured. They traded back and forth. 

"i just think it sucks, sorry man ://" 

"What was that at the end of your comment" 

"it's the :/ with two mouths" 

"Why are there two"

"it's based on my role-playing character, which is based on my lusus" 

"It looks like a random bit of coding wormed its way in" 

"... you know how to code?" 

"Yes, why" 

"why are you writing about trees when you could be writing about romances with inspiration from coding?" 

"Excuse me, but don't tell me what to write" 

"fine, fine" 

The next night, he sent her a poem comparing an unnecessary auspistice to a virus corrupting files and a good auspistice to a power cord keeping an ancient computer alive. 

"I hope this pleases you" 

"...wow, you really didn't have to write this! although, if you really wanted to make me happy, you'd write about one of the redroms :33" 

"But, I'm a highblood, the darker romances come to me more naturally" 

"and i'm a nice mossy, olive green! that hemospectrum nonsense shouldn't dictate everything you do! how about an art trade?" 

"I don't know, aren't pictures worth a thousand words"

"mister centaur, you take everything too seriously! and besides, i could write something for you!" 

"Alright. What would you want to write about?" 

"i'll write anything you want! do you happen to have an otp?" 

"I'm afraid that I do not. Um. Do you suppose you could possibly write an ode to horses?" 

"i'd love to! and you write me a glorious sonnet about flushed or pale!" 

"You write yours first"

"very well, then, mr. centaur. i have this agreement in writing. don't back out on me now!"

Nepeta said what was left and then logged out. She opened a new text document and tried to get in the zone. She found herself googling images of horses for inspiration. She looked up the definition of an ode. Then, she finally let the poem out. 

Four nights later was the seventh time someone had flamed her fanfiction, but the first time she had told Equius about it, and the first time he was her white knight. A week later was the first time he told her, "You can tell me anything." 

Five perigrees later, they met in person. 

"Oh my gosh, you're so tall!" Nepeta squealed, dragging her wheeled suitcase behind her. 

"I drink my milk," Equius replied simply, and Nepeta giggled and hugged his waist. 

"Where do we go now?" she asked. 

"We could always check out the stables." 

"Someplace besides the stables, Equius. Please." 

"There's a fair in town this week?" he suggested. 

"Do they have anything going on besides a petting zoo?" 

"Of course." 

"Then that sounds like fun." 

By the end of that night, Nepeta gladly hugged two of her three new prizes. Then again, they were so giant that to not hug them would mean dropping them. 

"I still can't believe you threatened him like that," Equius sighed. 

"Well, I had to flirt _somehow_." 

"Were you flirting with him or with me?" 

"You, of course." 

"If that's your answer, that gets rid of my next question." 

"Which was...?" 

"Pink or gray." 

Nepeta made a face in the darkness. "Come ooooooon, Equius! Blackrom with a stranger? That's just not me." 

"It works for some trolls," he pointed out thoughtfully. 

"Bleh. When we get to your hive, we are going to make a pile and we are going to discuss our feelings." 

"Alright." 

"No buts, mister! Wait..." It was hard to see him around the plushies in her arms, but since she stopped walking, he had to stop and look at her. 

"Is everything okay?" 

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." She started walking again, and began thinking to herself, _'Maybe this is real. What if he's the one?'_

On the 12th bilunar perigree of the 6th dark season's equinox, it was the wriggling day of a friend of theirs. Well, the red crush of one of them, and an enemyfriend of the other. Nepeta joined the blue team alongside her moirail, and they found each other in the Land of Little Cubes and Tea. 

"Do you love Aradia, Equius?" she asked, after a fun tacklegreet. "Are you flushed for her?" 

"Th-that's none of your concern. Oh look, there's a giant monster. Let's go kill it." 

"Equi-hiss!" Nepeta demanded his attention. "I am the shipping master. I am also your meowrail. So, I have to know. Is she the girl of your dreams?" 

"I... I have to know where she went." 

Nepeta's tail flicked in annoyance, then she smiled. "She's on Eridan's planet right now. There really isn't anywhere else she could go." 

"She could be anywhere on this planet, not to mention she could be asleep." 

However, the sweat was drying, and Equius was becoming calm. 

"Nope! I saw her go through the gate." If Equius was calm, then Nepeta was happy. 

"Alright. Now, would you like to really go and kill that monster?" 

"Pawsitively!" 

Well over 600 hours later, after many hard battles were fought, Nepeta curled up beside her meowrail, purring gently in his ear. They would rest, yes. But of course, it couldn't end there. 

Nepeta snuck silently through the vents, and reached the room Equius was in. She saw the scene, from Equius' false assumption about the wearer of the red glasses, to the thick string cutting off his air supply. She could hold back no longer. She had to attack, she had to avenge. 

Her wrist was broken, and he drew her claws across his face with a grin. 

The clubs left her dizzy, pained, confused. 

No longer able to stand up, Nepeta's fingers twitched towards her beloved meowrail. 

The pain faded away, and Nepeta suddenly had all the rest she could ever want.


End file.
